Richard Hatch
is a two-time Survivor player, the winner of Survivor: Borneo, and a contestant on The Celebrity Apprentice 4 and The Biggest Loser: Temptation Nation. He is a good friend of Rob Cesternino's, and has appeared on multiple podcasts. Bio Richard continues to run his own business as a corporate trainer and consultant, conducting seminars on numerous topics, including conflict management, team building, practical negotiation and public speaking. In addition, he is a licensed real estate agent and has worked as a car salesman and bartender. He spent five years in the Army, initially enlisting and then becoming a West Point Cadet. Richard's education includes studies in oceanography and marine biology at Florida Institute of Technology, management at The United States Military Academy and general studies at George Mason University. He earned his Bachelor of Arts degree in Management and Applied Behavioral Sciences through National-Louis University. Richard describes himself as bright, rational, spontaneous and humorous, "just as comfortable running a meeting in a boardroom as attending the annual nude weenie roast of the American Society of Harley Davidson Enthusiasts." He enjoys provocative and meaningful conversation, any sport involving water (snorkeling, spear fishing, swimming, etc.) and camping. In 2005, Hatch was charged with tax evasion. He was convicted and served a 51-month sentence in federal prison. Hatch and his attorneys have argued that the prosecution and conviction were flawed because the IRS never completed investigation of his 2000 and 2001 tax returns and never determined that any particular sum of taxes was due. Hatch served an additional nine months in prison for not amending his 2000 and 2001 tax returns.Richard Hatch's Wikipedia page Richard continues to live in his hometown, Middletown, Rhode Island. He is married to Emiliano Cabral and has an adopted son, Christopher. His birth date is April 8, 1961. Prior to Survivor, Hatch made both ends meet during his college days in George Mason University, Virginia, by being a sperm donor, earning $30-40 per donation. At the end of 2013, he apparently has discovered that he is the father of over 200 children produced through his donations.[http://www.cbs.com/shows/survivor/cast/20509 Richard's Survivor: All-Stars Bio] Richard appeared as a contestant in the first season of Survivor, and is famous for creating an alliance among his tribemembers. Though a clear villain throughout the season, he claimed the first title of Sole Survivor in a 4-3. He then returned to compete in Survivor All-Stars, where he was the fifth person voted out. According to Mark Burnett, had Richard not been under house arrest at the time of filming, he would have been asked to compete on the Heroes vs. Villains season.'Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villains': The cast reveal is here! (Who's in? Who's out?), EW Article He was also allegedly in talks to return for the Redemption Island season to face off against Russell Hantz, but was not able to be cleared by a federal judge to compete. RHAP Appearances First Appearance: April 23, 2010Richard Hatch on Survivor Heroes vs. Villains Richard first appeared early into the history of the podcast to recap the tenth episode of Heroes vs. Villains. He starts off by talking to Rob and Nicole about the events that transpired with his tax evasion. The discussion then turns to the game, specifically contestants Russell Hantz, Parvati Shallow, and fellow All-Star competitors Jerry Manthey and Colby Donaldson. Second Appearance: March 19, 2012Richard Hatch on Survivor, Celebrity Apprentice and Life After Prison It took almost two years before Richard returned to the podcast. He starts off by once again talking about his tax evasion troubles and his side of the story. Him and Rob then get into discussion of Survivor: One World; Richard is not impressed at all with Colton Cumbie and refers to him as being very catty. Rich doesn’t understand why Colton is so angry at the world and why he is so jaded against the other contestants. On the other side of the ledger, there is discussion of who is playing a good game. While Rob is impressed with Chelsea Meissner and Kim Spradlin, Rich really likes what Sabrina Thompson is doing. Rich is also amazed by Greg "Tarzan" Smith and can’t believe that he is actually a plastic surgeon. On the subject of Celebrity Apprentice, Rich describes some of the antics that took place off camera including some wild un-aired moments from Gary Busey. Rich gives some insight into the fight that took place between Meatloaf and Gary Busey last season. We also discuss whether players should hold their donors for the task when they are the project manager. This season, Richard is fond of Penn Jillette and thinks that Penn is playing in a similar way that he played. Rich is also a fan of Lisa Lampanelli and how direct she is in the boardroom. He also thinks Dayana Mendoza is not as dim as she’s being portrayed but says that Lou Ferrigno is delusional. Richard Hatch answers a number of questions from the listeners. They include: Which players has Richard enjoyed watching over the last couple of seasons?; What is Richard’s opinion of David Cassidy?; What has Rich thought about Boston Rob’s evolution over four stints on Survivor?; Would Richard Hatch be willing to take over for Jeff Probst as the host of Survivor someday? Richard's negative comments about Colton spurned some controversy that resulted in a lashing out from Colton himself.Rob Has a Web Show: Amazing Race, Celebrity Apprentice & The Hatchcast Fallout Third Appearance (Reality Rally): April 16, 2012Brendon & Rachel, Richard Hatch, Sandra, Chris Daugherty from Reality Rally 2012 Richard appeared in his first video interview on RHAP when Rob went to the 2nd Annual Reality Rally in Temecula, California. The original Survivor winner stops by the booth to chat with Rob about his thoughts on The Reality Rally and this current season of Survivor. Richard is very impressed with the game that Kim Spradlin is playing on One World. Rob updates Richard on some of the negative feedback he got from Colton Cumbie after Richard’s last appearance on Rob Has a Podcast. Richard gives an idea of just how much he cares about Colton’s opinion. Fourth Appearance: November 30, 2012Richard Hatch Breaks Down the Survivor Philippines Gameplay Richard took less of a break to previously return to the next podcast, coming back only a few months later after the eleventh episode of Survivor: Philippines. Rich and Rob break down the games of the final seven contestants. He credits Jonathan Penner with a good last-ditch effort to avoid elimination, and believes that Denise Stapley is playing a great game. The two also talk about the enigmatic status of Carter Williams and the can of worms that is Lisa Whelchel. Fifth Appearance: April 8, 2013LIVE From Reality Rally with Hatch, Kim, Phillip, Brenchel & More Rob interviewed Richard once again at the Reality Rally, this time joined by One World winner Kim Spradlin. Sixth Appearance: May 2, 2013Richard Hatch on the Shifting Balance of Power on Survivor Only about a month later, Richard came on after the twelfth episode of Survivor: Caramoan. Rob starts off by talking with Rich about the surprising elimination of Andrea Boehlke and what Rich thought about that move. Rich thought it was a good move by John Cochran to take out Andrea since she was some of his biggest competition in the game. Rich did not think that Erik Reichenbach made the right move and doesn’t think that Erik is a very good player at all. Rich says that Stephen Fishbach was wrong to compare Erik’s game this season to the game Richard had played on All-Stars. Richard also had a lot to say about the alliance started by Malcolm Freberg with Eddie and Reynold, the "Three Amigos." Rob finished by speaking with Richard about the alliance he created in the very first season. Seventh Appearance: November 21, 2013Richard Hatch Talks Gervase 2.0 on Survivor Blood vs Water Richard next appeared after the tenth episode of Survivor: Blood vs. Water. They talk on a myriad of topics, including: the performance of Richard's Borneo comrade Gervase Peterson; the game of Richard and Rob's pre-jury tripmate Tina Wesson; the games of Tyson Apostol, Caleb Bankston, and Hayden Moss; and the appearance of Survivor winner Todd Herzog on the Dr. Phil show. The two also discuss Richard's recent news that he apparently fathered over 200 children with his sperm bank donations from a college job. Eighth Appearance: May 10, 2014Richard Hatch & Parvati Recap Cagayan Episode 11 Richard recapped episode 11 of Survivor: Cagayan, where he talked about Jeff Probst's mention of Kelly Wiglesworth's Immunity record, Tony's "frenetic" game, as well as: *What are Richard’s thoughts on a Final 2 vs. Final 3? *Is it better for Spencer’s game that Tasha has been voted out? *Does Richard prefer watching seasons of “Survivor” with all new players or with returnees? *If someone wins the game are they by default the person who should win the game? *Are there such things as bitter juries? *Would Richard want to sit next to Tony in the finals? Ninth Appearance: November 28, 2014Richard Hatch Recaps San Juan Del Sur Episode 10 Richard recapped episode 12 of Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, answering a number of questions including: *Is such a thing as a “winner’s edit” and is anyone getting one at this point? *How does Hatch feel about the recent “bargaining” the players have been doing with Jeff?Is it a smart idea? *Should you be able to give away your rewards and does doing so make people want to vote you out? *Could Rich beat Wes at a chicken nugget eating contest? *Would Survivor be the same if Kelly had won Borneo instead of Rich? *If he ever played BvW, who would Rich play with? Tenth Appearance: April 24, 2015Richard Hatch Recaps Survivor Worlds Apart Episode 10 Richard recapped episode 10 of Survivor: Worlds Apart. Eleventh Appearance: January 20, 2016Richard Hatch Interview: The Survivor Winner on the Biggest Loser Richard came onto the podcast after his elimination in the fourth episode of The Biggest Loser: Temptation Nation. In addition, he told his thoughts about the last season of Survivor and Donald Trump giving up The Apprentice to run for president. Twelfth Appearance: April 15, 2016Survivor 32 Kaoh Rong | Episode 9 Recap | guest Richard Hatch Richard took a deeper look with Rob into episode 9 of Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. Thirteenth Appearance: March 23, 2017Survivor 34, Episode 3 Recap | Richard Hatch Richard talked with Rob after the third episode of Survivor: Game Changers to discuss the chaotic Tribal Council that sent Malcolm Freberg home, as well as give his thoughts on the returning players and winners in particular. Other Facts *Richard took a picture of himself as an entry in Rob's "Tundra CAPtion Contest". He is depicted standing naked (a trademark of his dating back to the first season) wearing a tundra hat made by fellow Survivor winner Aras Baskauskas. The winning caption in the contest belonged to user Senioritah, who entered "Prevent shrinkage. Stay warm with a Tundra Hat."Tundra CAPtion Contest: Richard Hatch *After appearing on the first season, Richard was one of the iconic faces of the show, and as a result made many different appearances in his post-''Survivor'' career. He went on several other reality/game shows, including Dog Eat Dog, Battle of the Network Reality Stars, and the Australian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. He also had a cameo on the fourth season of the CBS show Becker as himself. *Richard appeared as himself in the 2006 movie Another Gay Movie. *Richard was the first host of Survivor Live, an internet talk-show that analyzed Survivor using guests and celebrities, and talked to the eliminated players from the show. He hosted the show throughout the Survivor: Vanuatu season, but due to his legal troubles he was not able to return to the show. *Richard appeared in a pre-recorded clip at the Caramoan reunion as a message to his Borneo castmate and friend Rudy Boesch. References External Links *Richard's Twitter page Category:People